カンタレラ (Cantarella)
Original Version = and (revised) |singers = KAITO * Hatsune Miku (chorus) |producers = Kurousa-P (music, lyrics) * exray, Terada, Bear, SYURI999, Fubuki, Um, kiri (illustration) |links = }} |-| ~grace edition~ = and |singers = KAITO V3 Soft * Hatsune Miku (chorus) |producers = Kurousa-P (music, lyrics) * Itto Maru (illustration) * Toki-fū Seiya (video) More collaborators: * Teppei-sensei (violin solo) * Yama Ishimoto Kaoru (tenor sax) * Mizunashi Keihi (trumpet) * Soujirou (trombone) * Ariki Tatsurou (arrangement support) * Rhythm Section: Mint * Akai Ryuusei (piano) * TEST (guitar) * Aoi Setsuna (bass) * Shobon (drums) * Strings Section: * MIZ (first violin) * Yukiko Ono (second violin) * Kaoru Ogiwara (viola) * Iko Satouman (cello) |links = }} Background "Cantarella" is an original song by Kurousa-P. It is about an obsessive and intoxicating romance. A man (KAITO) who tries to keep his love for a girl (Miku) hidden and approach the girl in order to make her his. Taking time by the forelock, he gets closer to her, and he finally reveals himself. KAITO and Miku personify and respectively, known for their suggested incestuous relationship and use of poison. A short remake version of the song was later used as one of KAITO V3's official demos. This song was later rearranged and uploaded as "Cantarella ~grace edition~", which was uploaded to YouTube on January 6, 2015. It was made in commemoration of the 5th anniversary of the original song. The ~grace edition~ has entered the Hall of Fame. Lyrics |-|Original = |-|Approved English Lyrics = Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Our gazes meet, Inside this closed-off world You may pretend not to notice but we're drunk on love heart, as I draw closer You thought you could see through my words but you got careless You thought you could drink this powerful potion you knew so well running rusted chains Derivatives |utau = |producers = Machinegun-P (cover), Skol (illust) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn nm15950715 }} |human = , |producers = AtarimeP (mixing), aim (encode), MACCO (illust) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm9537803 }} |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |links = nn sm9018186 }} |spinoff = }} Other media appearances Theater Production: Cantarella A musical based on this song ran in Shibuya's Space Zero theater in Tokyo from August 3 to August 7, 2011. It was directed by Yukio Ueshima, with Kentarou Kanesaki, and Tomohisa Sakou starring in the main roles.http://info.nicovideo.jp/nicomu/cantarella/cast.html The play was also streamed live on Nico Nico Douga.ANN - Vocaloid KAITO's Song Adapted into Stage Musical Written and Pictured Serialization B's-LOG Comics published a novel called Cantarella -Forbbiden Love is Poison-'' in September 15, 2011 and a manga adaptation called ''Cantarella -Immoral Love and End of Poison-'' in March 1, 2012. The novel was written by Kaoru Ooshi and illustrated by Madarame, the manga was illustrated by Akira Sakamoto. Ichika made a manga adaptation as well called ''Cantarella -Poison of Blue-'' which was published in the digital magazine Nico Nico Age Premium in April 9, 2011 (also available at Yahoo Bookstore). The physical print was released in October 9, 2012. The first works mentioned are inspired off of the theater play and the later one uses both KAITO and Miku. Discography This song was featured in the following albums: * 君のいる景色 (Kimi no Iru Keshiki) * 5th ANNIVERSARY BEST (grace edition) This song was featured in the following compilation albums: * Vocalostar * 初音ミク ‐Project DIVA‐ 2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION * Digital Trax presents VOCALO★POPS BEST feat. Hatsune Miku * VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Aka) * ボカロ超ミックス feat. 初音ミク (Vocalo Choumix) * GOTHIC & HORROR (grace edition) * 初音ミク Project DIVA MEGA39’s 10th アニバーサリーコレクション (Hatsune Miku Project DIVA MEGA39's 10th Anniversary Collection) Video games This song was featured in the following video games: * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater 2nd * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Mega Mix Trivia * Cantarella is a poison or narcotic said to have been used by the Borgia family as their favorite poison in political assassinations. There are many rumors about its nature, preparation and real effects. Gallery Concept Arts= Kaito_Noble_concept.jpg|Concept art for the ＳＧコス２contest by Ginko Miku_Noble_concept.jpg|Concept art for the ＳＧコス２contest by Eika Kaito_~grace_edition~.png|Kaito's concept art for ''Cantaralla ~grace Edition~ Kaito_~grace_edition~_2.png|Kaito's details for Cantaralla ~grace Edition~ Miku_~grace_edition~.png|Miku's concept art for Cantaralla ~grace Edition~ Miku_~grace edition~_2.png|Miku's details art for Cantaralla ~grace Edition~ Crypton ~grace edition~.jpg|Other characters's details art for Cantaralla ~grace Edition~ |-|Games= M classic.png|KAITO's Classic module, featured in -Project DIVA- 2nd M noble.png|Miku's Noble module, featured in -Project DIVA- 2nd Kaito 04.jpg|KAITO's Classic as appears in -Project DIVA- Arcade Hatsune_Miku_Noble.jpg|Miku's Noble as appears in -Project DIVA- Arcade Rosa_Prue.jpg|KAITO's Rosa Blue module for the song "Cantarella ~grace edition~", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Rosa_Bianca.jpg|Miku's Rosa Bianca module for the song "Cantarella ~grace edition~", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Kaito 34-1-.jpg|KAITO's Rosa Blue module for the song "Cantarella ~grace edition~", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Miku 159-1-.jpg|Miku's Rosa Bianca module for the song "Cantarella ~grace edition~", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Cantarella_grace_edition_f_2nd_loading_screen.jpg|Ittou Maru's loading screen, for the song "Cantarella ~grace edition~". From the video game "Hatsune -Project DIVA- F 2nd". |-|Merchandising= Cantarella_manga.png|Cover of "Cantarella ~Poison of Blue~", by Ichika Cantarella_manga2.jpg|Cover of "Cantarella -Immoral Love and End of Poison-", by Akira Sakamoto Cantarella_novel.jpg|Cover of "Cantarella -Forbbiden Love is Poison-", by Kaoru Ooshi |-|Misc= Tinier_me_Cantarella_Kaito.jpg|Cantarella Kaito Persona Gacha Set (Hatsune Miku x @Games/Tinier Me collab) Tinier_me_Cantarella_Miku.jpg|Cantarella Miku Persona Gacha Set (Hatsune Miku x @Games/Tinier Me collab) References External links Official Unofficial — Wikipedia }} Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring KAITO Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Demonstration songs Category:Japanese demonstration songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs Category:Self-covers Category:Remastered songs